The role of the genomics core is to support the research projects carried out by the center by providing state-of-the-art transcription profiling and data mining capabilities over a wide range of sample types. The center will have access to a facility that has been in continuous operation for the past 7 years. It has benefited from a continuous investment on the part of the Baylor Health Care System and has at its disposal state of the art genomic analysis instruments and IT infrastructure. Data will be generated on the highthrough and cost-effective Illumina BeadArray platform in a strictly controlled laboratory environment to insure the highest data quality and reproducibility. A team of bioinformaticians has been integrated to the core in order to develop and maintain the data management infrastructure that constitutes the backbone of its operation. Custom data management and mining solutions are available for the optimal exploitation of large volumes of microarray data. Bioinformatics and biostatistics support will also be made available to individual investigators for the analysis of their microarray results. The microarray core at BUR has carried out projects at the interface between the fields of genomics and immunology, and gained significant expertise in profiling: a) blood of patients with a wide range of diseases; b) small cell numbers isolated from tissues or cell cultures; c) blood exposed in vitro to a wide range of innate stimuli; and d) blood cultivated in the presence of antigenic peptides. Support will be provided for the following projects: Project 1 (Banchereau): profiling genes expressed in in vitro generated CD8+ CTL; Project 2 (Palucka): a) profiling T and B cells isolated from vaccinated animals; b) profiling human mucosal dendritic cells (DCs) isolated from humouse samples; Project 3 (Sekaly): profiling genes expressed in CD8+ CTL isolated from vaccinated patients; Project 4 (Legrand): a) profiling antigen specific immune-reactivity in the blood of non human primates (NHP), before and after vaccine administration; b) profiling human mucosal DCs isolated from NHP and human samples; Technology development 1 (Zurawski): microarray analyses will be performed in order to study the activation properties of the various DC targeting vaccines on DCs. Technology development 2 (Pascual): antigens specific B cells will be isolated from mucosal samples and analyzed with microarrays to establish their phenotype.